wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The everlasting prophecy
For the prophecy contest... through all of time, there have been dragons. From the start to finish, there have been dragons. The nightwing, Dawn, once had a prophecy concerning the eighteen prophets, eighteen nightwing who would each mark a change in the world. this is the prophecy, recorded in small bits at a time from lost memories haunting every Nightwing 's dreams. the dawn of time I mark All life given anew And the angels tell me, "hark, Tell them of the everlasting blue The one, the second prophet First born of three moons Will find a way to prevail And create the future for dragonkind The leader of the artisans, The keeper of the peace she holds a flower over a sword And stood after The deadly wars The scribe who's love shines in bright ink Chooses knowledge instead of co mbat And prevents the evils of drought Through logic, wise planning, and a quill The wings of night touch to The ice And from their mixing The next prophet rises, But as they wished to love, so their tribes then learned to hate The stalker of the night Meant to kill the evil Instead becomes what he is not And then he disappears The one who leads her tribe astray Away from where they used to lay She comes and goes like eventide And passes through the night The builder, the architect, The keeper of the balance She who walks through fire Through death, famine, and gore The deadly one who runs away And learns to fight The fight Sees the first destruction of his nation And seems to end their blight. The seer of tomorrow The meddler of affairs He speaks false words designed to hurt And rips before he is torn The one who sees the moon The one causes her tribe to rise and lead them out of the darkness Into a new light and glory The one who comes after burns a way Through the dark webs of deceit And sets up the new glory for all of the people And dies under fall's last leaf The gloaming of the world will be done By one who intended no harm But as her night rises to the top Others will fall and bind chains to The dark The deadliest warrior, raised in blood Forges her own chains as she frees others she is justice in death And in life gives them glory The everlasting peace is over, The solid foundation is completely lost And although the pieces are still there she cannot make the original rock Ghosts of the past now rise from the dead And destroy all but the strong The savior of them, impendium will sing the very last song XVII, the last true friend Will save all others to the end The last Angel of a dying world Will be the only one who helps If the Angel doth fail, then an eighteenth is kept One worse than the demons of hell Cursed with evil and massive power The earth and the universe she shall devour. And so will end the great blue, The first and last tale And we all evaporate like morning dew Unless the Angel may prevail. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon)